blazingfandomcom-20200215-history
Angel's Christmas Carol
Angel's Christmas Carol is a musical Doraemon Christmas special that aired on the 25th of December 2016. Angel does not seem to be getting into the Christmas spirit so Doraemon tells her a story about a sorcerer who hated Christmas, and how it ended up for her. Plot The episode starts with all of the town preparing for Christmas in happy spirits. The animals counterparts are there too and help about with the decorations and food. Angel, however, is merely staring downstairs with a look of disdain on her face and Doraemon asks her what the matter is. Angel responds that Christmas "really isn't her thing" and it seems like most people use it as an excuse for presents and candy and the food. Doraemon is disappointed with her lack of spirit for the holiday, and brings her to his bedroom. He then sets her down on a cushion and begins to tell her a story titled "A Christmas Carol. My version". The story begins in a medieval period in the kingdom of Zerendia, and tells the tale of Andressa Andrino, a wizard and spellcaster who despises Christmas (Andressa is really just a teenaged humanized version of Angel in Doraemon's mind). Andressa thinks the whole Christmas thing is an utter waste of time and wants to get rid of it. She lives with her loyal assistant Carter (really just a teenaged Sunetsugu in Doraemon's mind), who apparently despises the holiday as much as she does, and orders him to start brewing a potion to wipe people's memories and forget the day ever existed. Carter brews the potion and casts lots of spells on it but once he finishes he starts having second thoughts about the whole thing. Andressa comes back and Carter voices his doubts, but Andressa pays no attention and instead goes to inform the whole town of whats coming. The king soon gets the message of an evil sorceress out to destroy Christmas, and that she needs to be stopped. Not finding anyone else brave enough to confront her, the king picks a knight-in-training young boy called Syndred (played by Suneo in Doraemon's mind) to go and somehow stop her. Syndred is extremely confused at first and doesn't know what to do, but then the princess Angelique says she will help him, along with a village girl named Nicolette. Syndred gets some more confidence eventually and they put their heads together to think up a plan. The three later go to the library to find stuff about sorcerers and memory spells. Nicolette discovers the famous book by Charles Dickens called A Christmas Carol, and notices strange marking at the end. Angelique turns the book upside down and realizes its actually an incantation. Syndred reads it out and nothing happens at first. The room suddenly begins to shake and the three fall to the ground. They gasp as a tall figure starts to form in front of them. The figure takes the shape of a young ghost girl and she introduces herself as The Ghost of Christmas Past (she's actually played by Shizuka in Doraemon's mind). Syndred tries to talk to her and asks her where she came from, she only responds with "you obviously needed us her". Angelique asks who's "us", and the ghost responds they'll be along in a minute. Syndred thinks she may be able to help, and tells her about Andressa. The ghost nods and asks where she lives, and Syndred shows her the house. The ghost tells them not to worry and at once flies off toward the place. Meanwhile, Andressa had gotten into a fight with Carter about the whole plan, and Carter angrily leaves. Andress decides to go on with the potion on her own, when the ghost appears floating out of the cauldron. Andressa is terrified at first but the ghost says she's gonna take her on a history lesson. Andress scoffs that she doesn't need a history lesson about Christmas, but the ghost says they weren't going to learn about Christmas, they were going to learn about her. She then lassos Andress and drags her off with her in the sky, all the way to the past. In the past, Ghost of Christmas Past shows Andressa that every little choice made has its consequences, no matter how small. The past shows a young Andressa happily preparing for Christmas, but as she goes to decorate her classroom her professor comes inside and asks what she's doing. Andressa responds that she's decorating the classroom for Christmas, but her professor tells her the whole thing was a waste of time and insults her for taking pleasure in useless things. He tells her that if she wants to be a powerful wizard she should work hard and study to grow up and make the world a better place. Andressa, hurt by all the verbal abuse, decides to actually change her ways and shoves away all the decorations. She sits at a desk and starts reading a reference book with tears streaming down her cheeks, while the present Andressa and the Ghost watch standing by. Andressa suddenly opens her eyes and realizes she is back at her house, in the present time. The ghost is nowhere to be seen. She calls out for her and is unsure of what to do. The lights suddenly go out and a voice is heard all around the room. The voice says its the Ghost of Christmas Presents, and Andressa sees a silhouette of somebody on front of a giant gift box. The silhouette reveals itself to be the ghost of a young boy (played by Nobita in Doraemon's head). The ghost says he is the the ghost of Christmas Presents, and Andressa at first thinks its "Present" like the present time. The ghost shakes his head and says that no, he is the ghost of Christmas "presents", like gifts. The ghost then drags her outside before she can say anything else, and shows how much fun other townspeople are having and enjoying Christmas. He takes Andressa to a party in the royal palace where Carter had gone, and they watch through a window, while Syndred and his friends are watching from a rooftop. Doraemon suddenly interrupts the story by singing along with the Ghost of Christmas Presents' song, and Angel pulls a face at him. He smiles meekly amd suggests a break while he goes to get some water and sandwiches. He comes back after a while and continues the story. The Ghost of Christmas Presents had disappeared and left Andressa staring at the party through a window. She starts to debate whether eliminating the holiday would actually be a good idea, and slowly walks home. Suddenly Andressa finds herself surrounded by fog and darkness.